Heaven's Light For Shagg
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Prequel to Blitz's Hellfire. Shagg gets an elixir which makes him capable of speech, but while the other Rovers are pleased for him, Blitz taunts him until Colleen forces him to stop it and apologize. This makes Shagg and her become even closer friends, which Shagg expresses musically at night in bed. Song spun off from "Heaven's Light" from Disney's The Hunchback Of Notre Dame.


Look who's back with another blending of Road Rovers and Disney's The Hunchback Of Notre Dame! I've already had "Hellfire" sung by Blitz in his own way and "God Help The Outcasts" sung by Colleen in her own form, and now, since I think Shagg would be the best choice for Quasimodo if the Road Rovers ever performed Disney's THOND, we're going to read a story where I have Shagg sing his own version of "Heaven's Light"! Though it is not a sequel to Blitz's Hellfire or to God Help The Outcasts, Colleen Begs You, it is a prequel to the former, though not the latter.

THINGS TO NOTE:

This story takes place six weeks after the final episode of Road Rovers. And, as a result, one week before the events of Blitz's Hellfire.

As with Blitz's Hellfire and God Help The Outcasts, Colleen Begs You, Colleen will have the role of Esmeralda in this story, as well, along with the aforementioned way that Quasimodo's role goes to Shagg(and, briefly, Blitz gets Frollo's role, too, both to set the plot of the story and to foreshadow what happens a week later in this same timeline, which both this story and Blitz's Hellfire take place in, though I think you can already tell that, but still, I was just adding that for good measure).

I do not own a single character, as they all belong to Road Rovers. I don't own Heaven's Light, either, as that song belongs to the 1996 movie The Hunchback Of Notre Dame and therefore it is Disney's.

Heaven's Light For Shagg

It was incredible, the way the world worked sometimes. Six weeks ago, Parvo and all of his villainous minions, as well as all threats to the world the Rovers combated, had been shut the hell down for all time, and worldwide problems had been solved in the process of it, through a lot of complicated and multiple happenstances. The Road Rovers became the world's most well acclaimed and famous superhero team as a result of this. And, six weeks later, something highly unlikely and unexpected to the max happened. Here, I'll give an exact description.

Today, Shagg had found a special elixir which the master had made for him, and drank it down once the master explained it was intended to give him the ability to talk, something that he couldn't do previously. Though he was not disappointed with the results and quickly thanked the master as his first words and also went to show to his fellow Road Rovers that he was capable of speaking now. Opinion was somewhat divided, though. Here, I'll be more specific. The other Rovers were quite happy for him, but Blitz, true to narcissistic, egomaniacal, head up the ass form, decided to use it as an opportunity to act high and mighty towards him. How so?

Blitz was saying: "Well, look here now! Shagg can talk! How miraculous! But the thing is, he only gained the ability recently, while I could talk from the day I was made into a Road Rover like the three of you could!" He turned to Colleen, Hunter and Exile to make his point and he then went on: "And let's not forget that, even if I can get scared at times, at least I'm not as big a coward as he is, and despite his having more raw power than me, I get a lot more done than he does, ja! Not to mention I have a better bite and look better! I'm perfect, and he's less than perfect, even now, and in a way, especially now, since this has revealed his shortcomings and my advantages! And with or without a newfound power of speech, he hasn't become smarter than me, nein!" Blitz began flexing his muscles, showing off and going: "Where he has one new and minor improvement to go with how he's ultra flawed, I am flawless and then some! He couldn't ever compare to me! So say auf wiedersehen to any hopes you'll ever be in my league, Shaggy-boy! You should be glad about how your new ability to talk fluently combined with being much bigger and stronger than you deserve to be even puts you above Muzzle only, and even then, just barely! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Predictably, Shagg was both put off and offended by such things coming from Blitz's mouth, while Hunter, Colleen and Exile were shocked and appalled(and, had Muzzle been present at that time, he would have been appalled and shocked as well). In fact, Shagg would tell Blitz: "I say! I didn't think even a jerk like you would have the nerve to be so condescending and disrespectful, Blitz! My feelings may have been hurt from time to time in the past, but never on this level! I do think I speak for myself, Hunter, Exile and Colleen when I say that I demand an apology from you this instant!" "Nein way!" Blitz laughed. "There's not a snowball's chance in holle I would do any such thing!" "Okay, I know one Doberman here who seriously needs to be taught a lesson and learn to respect someone other than himself!" Hunter stated. "Da, I agree!" Exile concurred. "And we're all looking at him!" "Bloody hell right! Someone needs to show him how to act properly and with good manners, and I volunteer!" Colleen barked. She then both leapt into the air and went: "KIIIIIII-YAAAAAAAHHH!"

Subsequently, she kicked Blitz in the jaw. "OOOOOOOOOOF!" Blitz let out. Then she did a spin kick into his guts and squatted down, plus balled both of her hands into a fist, to land a punch into his groin. "GAAAUUUUUURRRNNNNGGHHHH!" Blitz yowled, and he crumpled in a heap to the floor. Everyone laughed, and then Colleen said: "Now, Blister, I do, in fact, believe there's something you want to tell Shagg, I do." "Let's hear it, Blitz." Shagg said to him. "All right…all right…" Blitz wheezed as he clutched his aching crotch. "I'm…sorry that…I made fun…of you…Shagg…there…I said it…" "Not quite what I was expecting and hoping for, but I suppose it'll do…" Shagg said. Then Blitz looked to Colleen and squeezed out: "And by the way, my name is not Blister! After all this time, you still get it wrong, dammit!" "Oh, I'm sorry." Colleen said mockingly, in a sing-song tone of voice. "It's actually Biter, is it not? Or perhaps it might be Fluffy Pants? Or Chubby Cheeks, perchance? Ha, ha, ha, ha!" By this time, Blitz had recovered from the combo Colleen had performed on him enough to stand up, and he did.

In the next instant, he pointed his index finger at everyone else and snarled: "That does it! I am now getting heart's out of here! Don't anyone try and find me, much less talk to me, for the next six hours. AT LEAST!" With that, he fumingly stormed off to where his room was in the mansion and headquarters they lived in. He would take quite some time to get over how utterly and thoroughly humiliated, embarrassed and undignified he felt right now. "Well, comrades, I do believe Blitz has learned quite well by now to respect those around him!" Exile told the others. "I do believe you're right!" Hunter agreed. "Yeah, when once he's out of his room, he'll have a far better idea of how to behave around others, us or otherwise!" smiled Shagg. "Well done, and my thanks to you 6,000 times, Colleen." Shagg said. "My pleasure, mate! It was no problem at all! I am just glad someone finally gave him the bloody wakeup call he's been needing for God only knows how long, I am! That he's always hitting on me and never able to take a clue that I just don't return the feelings makes it all the more fitting I'd be the one to do it!"

"Oh, and Colleen! For some reason, that reminds me!" Shagg said. "Though we've been a team for some time now and it's ended favorably for us and the world, you've done more for me than anyone else on this team! Not that Hunter and Exile, and, on occasion, Blitz, have not done it, too, but you've done it the most frequently!" Colleen giggled and asked: "Why, Shagg, whatever do you mean?" "Don't be so modest!" Shagg told her. "Helping me out with getting my launcher when we were trapped behind those lasers in that tunnel that one time? Being both to me and to the others the ideal nurse? Along with how you're often the voice of reason, which has helped me to do even that which I fear, which is, admittedly, almost everything? Surely these ring some bells!" "Oh, but they do!" Colleen said, rubbing his chest. "And, though I've not ever revealed it before, I'll explain myself about that you've just observed! I had a hard past on the mean streets of London before I became what I am now, as I believe everyone here knows, and it made me gain a lot of things, including empathy for those who have shortcomings of some kind and/or are in need of some kind of help! It's how I got to be the voice of reason and the nurse of this group, it is, and it's how I got to decide to help you in the times I did, including this one! I'll not stand for anyone's ill treatment, being no stranger to it myself from my pre-Road Rover life! I hope this helps you understand better."

Suddenly, Shagg hugged her and said: "Oh, yes! It most certainly does, Colleen, and more touching, beautiful and true words have never been spoken by anyone, at least as far as I know! Thank you for this and everything else, and it's good you can be as good a verbal nurse as you can a physical one!" He licked her and Colleen laughed: "I'm glad you think so, and you're quite welcome, but let's not get TOO intimate! I am engaged to Huntie, after all!" It was true. It was just a day ago that Colleen and Hunter decided they wanted to marry, and thus became each other's fiancées. "Ah, of course. Sorry, Hunter." Shagg said, placing Colleen down gently. "No harm done, Shagg." Hunter replied. Colleen then went over to Hunter and put her arm around his waist and vice versa, with Shagg going: "Glad to hear it." and Exile then saying: "By the way, a little something I can't help but notice about weird boy."

"You mean Blitz? What?" Hunter asked. Exile then explained: "Though he's always had a problem with his pride and manners, or lack thereof, I cannot help but notice that, as of late, he has been acting a lot more obnoxious than usual, yes? Not just what he did with Shagg, but also how he seems to jerk his head away every time he sees Colleen, especially when she's with you, Hunter. I mean, he might have claimed, six weeks ago, just after all our ending of the problems we protect this world from happened, that he'd moved on from trying to win Colleen's heart and accepted Hunter being her love, but with his recent behavior, I'm not so sure." "Yeah, I see what you mean. We're going to have to keep an eye on him for a while." Hunter agreed. "Damn right we are." Colleen added in, with Shagg making it unanimously agreed to by stating: "Especially since pretty soon he'll have no choice but to come clean about whatever's going on in his warped mind."

All Exile had just said about Blitz and agreed with by the others on was indeed true. Much to the delight of the others, especially Hunter and Colleen, Blitz had six weeks before now, when once the Rovers were back home, decided to give it a rest with his pointless hitting on Colleen and accept that he just wasn't her type. It surprised them, but it also pleased them. And for almost six weeks, this seemed to be the case. But as of late, Blitz had been acting strange, and not in a good way. Every chance he got, he was impolite and disrespectful to Colleen, Hunter, Exile, Shagg and/or Muzzle in one form or another, almost always in a sudden, unstable and on edge kind of way. No one understood why, nor could they tell what was going on in his seemingly messed up mind to be able to cause all of this.

But the truth was, Blitz knew only too well despite keeping it a secret. He had never, ever abandoned his lustful feelings of being head over heels for Colleen, and despite attempting to just ignore and suppress them after seeing there was no point, given Colleen's endless rejection and loyalty to Hunter and not him, this proved impossible for him, and as they were resurfacing, he was losing it and becoming quite short while struggling with what he could tell was inevitably going to return, whether he liked it or not. Worse, Colleen's job done on him with her feet and fists, however much it hurt, had also felt really sexy to him, unlike most of the times she struck him when he tried to make a move on her, and he was aroused by it. He knew it and could not possibly deny it. He even felt a hardness in his pants which he knew all too well what the source of was. Currently, in his room, he was looking at himself in the mirror, and he was going: "You can't be serious, Blitz! You're too perfect for this! You can't be having these feelings again! She would never accept you! But you would never be able to stop having the hots for her, would you now? It's just impossible and it's coming back to bite you like you bite so many, isn't it, perfect boy? So what will you do now, mein fruend? You know you can't contain it or disregard it for a much longer period of time…"

He flopped down onto his bed and lay there, hoping to God there was a way around this, though deep down, and way in the back of his mind, he knew there wasn't and that it was just a matter of time before this would come barreling back with a high impact vengeance. It was just a matter of how it would, and though he didn't know it at this time, Blitz would, a week from now, have such an experience when he was alone in the living room in front of the fireplace on a cold, dark winter night. By then, he would be fully drained of his ability to suppress and overlook how he felt about Colleen, and, though Colleen was unaware of it, her painful but arousing number on Blitz earlier today had further ensured that.

But on to the here and now, the rest of the day went quite well for the other Rovers, though Blitz just stayed in his room and away from everyone for the rest of the day, deciding it was his best bet until tomorrow, and once they were all about to go to bed, at which point Blitz had fallen asleep in his bed, , Colleen gave Shagg a hug and a lick, and told him: "Remember, Shagg, whether you change or not, whether you can talk or not, we all accept you for who you are, even if me, Hunter and Exile more than Blitz, and you will always be part of us and just as respectable and important as any member of this group that is the Road Rovers. And though Hunter is my love and fiancée, we will always be friends, and closely so, mate." "It is good to know and hear that, Colleen. Thank you once again. I don't know where we'd be without you." Shagg smiled.

Colleen blushed and said: "Aw, thanks. Anyway, good night, Shagg." "Good night, Colleen." Shagg replied, and when once she and all the other Rovers, including himself, were in bed in their respective bedrooms, he waited until he could tell that everyone was asleep but him, and then he looked out the window at the beautiful night sky, which on this particular night was made even more beautiful by the presence of a full moon. Then, quietly, to himself, he began to say: "Man, what would any of us do without Colleen, indeed? I know she's marrying Hunter and being a friend to the rest of us, and I accept and respect that, but I still can't help but wish that I were her type." Subsequently, he began to sing: "So many times out there, I've watched the happy pair of Hunter and Colleen at night! They had a sort of glow around them! It almost was like heaven's light! I prayed to one day know that warm and loving glow! I'd wish for it with all my might! Not one thing required for love would shine on me from heaven's light! But suddenly, Colleen has come forward for me, and made Blitz pay for treating me with slight!"

By now, he could practically see the glow of heaven in the night sky and he could see the stars form a constellation-like visage of Colleen nursing, hugging, rubbing and/or licking him, all gingerly and with much gentle, sweet, caring, loving fondness. He saw them in love, and though he knew this was not real, especially since she was Hunter's fiancée now, it was still a nice thing to visualize as a constellation dream in a starry-eyed(pun intended)way on this one night. And he finished his song with: "I even dare to see what she'd be like for me, and as I go to bed tonight, my pitch black room feels warm and bright! I swear it must be heaven's light!" Bell ringing sort of noises that were highly similar to Gregorian chants of the Catholic church in tune could be heard in the background just then, and as he pulled the covers over himself and placed his head on the pillow of his bed, he completed everything in his room being shut off as he closed his eyes and fell asleep, dreaming about what it would be like were he with Colleen and not Hunter, even as he would respect her wishes and their decision and still be dear friends with her and vice versa all the same. When he woke up and turned the lights back on the next morning, he would, to his surprise and dismay, find out that, though the master didn't know it when he made the elixir, the concoction would not last due to the way his body was designed rejecting it.

As a result, he was back to what he was before taking it, but though this was a letdown for him and the others, he was able to adjust to being back to what he was and so were they, even if Shagg, given how disappointed and upset he was, needed Colleen's consoling to help him get that way, which she gladly gave him, and the future was still quite nice for them, though the master made it clear he was sorry this had happened and wished he could have known before so he could have found a way to make the elixir's effects permanent. Shagg, thankfully, made it equally clear that it wasn't his fault and the good intent was there on his part, especially since neither he nor the master nor anyone knew of how Shagg's design and DNA structure would not allow it to be permanent. All was right with the world once more, and this temporary moment of unhappiness was overlapped by a very long period of a lovely future for everyone. With the exception of Blitz, who, for the next week, as he first got a taste of this morning, would become increasingly unable to control his mood and what made his mood what it was, namely his uncontrollable and incessant longing for Colleen. And it would end with him expressing how he felt and what he wanted musically, though he would not find this out until the day it happened.

THE END

So, what did you think? Was this a good prequel to Blitz's Hellfire or what? Ratings and reviews, please, everybody!


End file.
